Cindy Handoko Tantowibowo
Cindy Handoko Tantowibowo or mostly called Cindy is one of the authors of Mystery of the Orphanage. She made the even chapter such as chapter two, chapter four, chapter six, etc. Cindy Handoko Tantowibowo atau yang biasa dipanggil Cindy adalah satu dari penulis cerita Mystery of the Orphanage. Dia membuat chapter-chapter genap seperti chapter kedua, keempat, keenam, dst. Personal Life Cindy was born on July 17, 2000. Her zodiac sign is Cancer and her shio is golden dragon. She has an older sister named Elisse Handoko, a high schoolers in Regina Pacis high school. She is currently live in Solo and is in the same class as Viona's. She's a very smart girl and really talented in every subjects. She has a blog called magical hidden notes Cindy is a fond of Korea, especially south Korea. She always watches Korean drama serials. She is also love to do roleplaying and have her own group full of roleplayers. Cindy is really smart in all school's subject (physic, math, english, history, etc.) and she had won so many cups. A cupboard isn't enough to keep all her cups. Cindy has a long black straight hair, a pair of cute eyes, a pointed nose, pink lips, and bright skin. She always make funny jokes and make all of her friends laugh. It's really a boring day if she is sick or go for a competition. Other than that, she also very talented in singing, she had won many cups from this subject. Her voice is very beautiful and really tunable. You will drowning if you hear her beatiful voice. Cindy lahir pada tanggal 17 Juli 2000. Zodiacnya adalah cancer dan shionya adalah naga emas. Dia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang bernama Elisse Handoko, seorang murid di SMA Regina Pacis. Saat ini ia tinggal di kota Solo, di kelas yang sama dengan Viona. Dia adalah perempuan yang sangat pandai dan sangat berbakat di semua pelajaran. Dia memiliki blog yang bernama magical hidden notes . Cindy adalah penggemar dari negara Korea, terutama Korea Selatan. DIa selalu menonton drama serial Korea. Dia juga suka melakukan 'roleplay' dan memiliki grup yang penuh dengan banyak 'roleplayer'. Cindy sangat pandai di semua pelajaran (Fisika, Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, Sejarah, dst.) dan dia sudah memenangkan banyak piala. sebuah lemari tidak akan cukup untuk menyimpan semua piala yang ia punya. Cindy memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang panjang, sepasang bola mata yang imut, sebuah hidung yang mencung, bibir merah muda, dan kulit yang putih. Dia selalu membuat lelucon dan membuat semua teman-temannya tertawa. Sebuah hari akan terasa membosankan bila ia sakit atau pergi berlomba. Selain itu, dia juga sangat berbakat dalam bernyanyi, dia sudah memenangkan banyak piala dari subyek ini. suaranya sangat indah dan merdu. Kalian akan terkagum-kagum bila mendengar suaranya yang indah. Cindy and Mystery of the Orphanage Cindy first wrote mystery of the orphanage when she was 13 along with Viona Angelica, she was inspired from a drama serials that she had watched. For the girl character, she loves Marsha Gwen and Catherine Maxwell . And for the male character, she haven't choosed one of them yet because she loves all of the characters (except Sir Stenley, Sir Joseph and Sir Tanto) She was the proposer of the name Catherine Maxwell , Alexander (in Alexander Bryan Blake ) , Tristan (in Joshua Tristan ), Gwen (in Marsha Gwen ) , Bernadette (in Rosaline Bernadette ) , Lee (In William Lee) , Andrew Leonardo, Samuel (in Samuel Ethan Wijaya , Andrea Sylviana , Alexa Berliana. In the parody version of mystery of the orphanage that soon will be posted in Shining Hearts and Magical Hiden Notes , she will be involved and end up with Bryan, also Andrew. Cindy pertama kali menuliskan cerita mystery of the orphanage saat berumur 13 tahun bersama dengan Viona Angelica, dia terinspirasi dari sebuah drama serial Korea yang ia tonton. Untuk tokoh perempuan, ia menyukai Marsha Gwen dan Catherine Maxwell . Sedangkan untuk tokoh pria, dia belum memilih salah satu dari mereka karena dia menyukai semua karakter cowoknya (kecuali Pak Stenley, Pak Joseph, dan Pak Tanto) ''Dia adalah pembuat nama Catherine Maxwell , Alexander (pada Alexander Bryan Blake ) , Tristan (Pada Joshua Tristan) , Gwen (pada Marsha Gwen ) , Bernadette (pada Rosaline Bernadette ) , Lee (pada William Lee) , Andrew Leonardo , Samuel (pada Samuel Ethan Wijaya ) , Andrea Sylviana , Alexa Berliana ''